The Future is Now
by iamarebel
Summary: Set sometime after ‘No Rest for the Wicked.’ Sam begins to fight the world full of evil as Dean’s soul slowly turns into a demon. Dean comes back, but only remembers Sam. Sam, on the other hand, meets the charmed ones after nearly getting herself killed i


The Future is Now

Summary: Set sometime after 'No Rest for the Wicked.' Sam begins to fight the world full of evil as Dean's soul slowly turns into a demon. Dean comes back, but only remembers Sam. Sam, on the other hand, meets the charmed ones after nearly getting herself killed in a routine exorcism. She and Chris get really close, than Dean comes and ruins the fun, since hell had brainwashed him.

Ch.1: Meeting the Charmed Ones.

It'd been a year since Dean's soul went to the pit. Sam had given up on finding a way to free him, and went back to the hunt for Lilith, and any other demon, or supernatural being, she could find. At the moment, the younger Winchester was sitting in a dirty motel room, researching her latest hunt. Ever since her computer was totaled in the collision with the semi-truck, she borrowed Ash's computer since that hadn't been destroyed in the fire when the roadhouse was burned down. Good thing that demon tracker was still installed as well. After the fight with Lilith, her powers had skyrocketed out of no where, and she could do more than just have visions. She had telekinesis, telepathy, and a lot of other things, except resurrect the dead. If she did have that power, her parents, Dean, and all the people in the roundhouse would be alive.

Sam had recently just had a vision of ten demons reeking havoc all over the town she had just arrived in. So, it was up to her to stop the demons and save what was left of the town. Sam sighed in irritation. The research was going slower than she thought it would. Sam pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling the after affect of the vision coming on.

Closing the computer, Sam began packing all things she'd need for the hunt. The town was covered in demons by now, so she wouldn't have a problem taking them on. Her life sucked like hell.

L.A., California

In the Halliwell manor

Phoebe Halliwell stalked into the kitchen where the older Halliwell was cooking. "Morning, Phoebe. You almost slept past breakfast." Piper greeted. Phoebe smiled at her sister. "Piper, I love you, but I hate you now. Thanks for the news flash." Phoebe said, sitting at the counter. "Oh, no… I know that tone. Did you have another bad dream?" Piper asked. Phoebe shook her head. "Paige and Chris kept me up all night with their bickering. I swear they love to fight just to annoy me." Piper smiled as she finished making the omelet and placed it on plate with toast on it. "There you go, Phebs. Try to ignore it." Piper walked out of the kitchen as Phoebe began to eat. Just as she picked up her fork, she gasped a loud as a vision came to her.

**Vision:**

A young woman, around early 20s', was fighting off people, taking knives and stabbing them; Demons, possessing people. The female demon made her float and threw her against the wall. As the young brunette fell on the floor, a crowbar pierced her chest, killing her instantly. The demon smirked in victory.

**: End**

Phoebe found her breath again and breathed in and out slowly. "You guys! We have trouble!" Phoebe yelled, running out and up the stairs. "Phoebe, what is it?" Paige asked. "I had a vision. I saw a girl, around early 20s', brown hair, fighting demons somewhere. Um… a female demon threw her against the wall and a crowbar pierced her chest." Said Phoebe, her breath gone for a moment. "This girl… did she had weapons and a pendent around her neck?" asked a curious Chris. Phoebe thought for a moment. "Yes, she did. Did you know her in your time Chris?" Phoebe asked. "You could say that. Her name's Sam Winchester. She became my guardian after you guys were killed an Wyatt was evil Her older brother, Dean Winchester, became a demon and Wyatt's second hand. Here, I have a picture." Chris pulled out his wallet and took out a picture. The woman in the picture with a little Chris _**was**_ the girl in her vision. "Well, what are we standing around here for? Let's go!" Piper said. The other threes nodded and Chris went to the task of locating his future guardian. After a few minutes, he located her in

Albuquerque, NM.

With Sam

Sam stayed as low as she could as she snuck through the town of demons of Albuquerque. The town had become a ghost town after the demons had invaded it. 'These poor people… they never even had a chance.' Sam heard a branch snap behind her and turned the gun and flashlight on it, or her. It was Ruby. "Ruby! I Thought Lilith sent you back to hell." Sam said in surprise. Ruby smirked at the lone Winchester. "I managed to escape before she could do anything to me. Than I returned to the body I had. So, you've given up on bringing Dean back from hell, huh?" Ruby asked. Sam nodded. "About time you got your head out of your ass, Sam." "What do you want, Ruby? I'm on a job at the moment."

"I've come to help."

"What, help me killed as well? It seems like you're pretty good at that. Thanks, but no thanks. I've got it covered." Sam glared pointingly at Ruby one last time before turning and continuing her mission. Ruby sighed with frustration toward the younger Winchester. 'Looks like I've got to follow her.' Ruby began to walk after her, her eyes filled with determination.

With Chris

Chris stared outside the window of the of the Halliwell manor, thinking about his future guardian. 'Not that I couldn't forget her.' Sam was the only person who was there for him, to take care of him when his family was killed. She had become his legal guardian after 6 months, and had become a sister/mother/friend. His mind flashed back to when he first met his older brother, Wyatt's 2nd hand, Sam's own older brother; Dean Winchester, who had gone to hell and became a demon.

Chris's time, flashback:

_**Chris Halliwell-Winchester, age 16, woke to a noise in the kitchen. He slipped on his night robe and walked from his bedroom. In the kitchen, he saw his guardian, Sam Winchester, making a cake for his 17**__**th**__** birthday tomorrow. She gasped when she saw him. "Chris! You almost gave me a heart attack! What are you doing up?" Sam asked, setting the cake pan down.**_

"_**Well, I woke to your loud banging. You making my birthday cake for tomorrow?" Chris asked, walking over. "Yeah. I was hoping to surprise you." Sam said, putting the pan into the oven to bake. "You didn't have to do that, Sam." Chris said. "No, Chris. It's your seventeenth birthday. You're becoming an adult. So, yes, I did have to. Besides, it gives us time to hang out." Chris smiled and hugged her. "Thanks, Sam. I know my mom would've loved you as my godmother." Sam smiled and kissed the top of his head.**_

_**After a moment, there was a knock on the door. Sam let go of Chris and went to open it. And there stood Dean Winchester, her older brother. "Dean? How? When?" Sam had been at a loss for words as she backed away from the door and Dean walked in. Dean smirked evilly as he walked in, closing the door behind him. It's been four years, Sam. Didn't I'd forget about you, did you? After all, you are my baby sister." Dean said, than he took notice of Chris. "Oh, hello, Chris. Your brother says 'hi.'" Dean said. Sam stood closer to Chris, an arm keeping him behind her. "What do you want, Dean?" Sam asked. Dean smirked. "Well, Wyatt wants his little brother. Now, you hand him over, or I'll kill you and I'll take him to his brother. And I don't want to hurt you, Sammy." Dean said.**_

_**Sam closed her eyes in pain at the mention of her old nickname. "Don't call me that. Only my closest family and friends are aloud to call me that, and their all almost dead. So go away." Sam spat at him. "Oh, I don't think so, Sammy. I'm not dead anymore. Better than that anyway. Now, hand over little Chris." **_

"_**Chris, get out of here, now!" Sam yelled at Chris. Chris was reluctant, but soon orbed away. Dean sighed, looking at his baby sister. "Sammy-" **_

"_**Shut up you son of a bitch!" Sam cut him off, "You're not Dean, and you'll never be Dean. Wanna know how I know? Because my brother would've fought to keep his humanity, not to have it sucked from him." Dean was about to walk toward her, but stopped in his tracks. He looked up and saw a Devil's Trap. He growled as he looked at Sam. "Plus, he would've been smarter." Sam smirked as she looked at so-called 'Brother.' She than began to chant the Latin exorcism she had down since she was little. **_

_**End flashback**_

That was the last time they heard from Dean. The two had kept on the move, careful to watch towns guarded by demons. Chris had watched her die by Wyatt's hand when they were caught by him, and what surprised him the most was when dean held her in his arms, crying out to his sister as he watched the light go from her eyes, tears escaping down his cheeks. Chris had than known the deep love they had for one another, and was determined to change all of their fates. So, here he was, going with his aunts and mother to save her.

Oh, how life is interesting…

While everyone was reading the flashback, Sam had begun her attack on the demons, along with Ruby's help. So far, they had exorcised 5 of the 10 demons. Sam had been fighting a female demon when she was suddenly thrown hard into the wall. Than, as she fell, a crow bar pierced her chest.

Sam let out a shocked gasp, rolling onto the side. She held the bar, but was too scared to pull it out.

Halliwell manor __

Chris let out a gasp, holding his chest in pain. He than knew. Sam was in deep trouble. He orbed Piper, Phoebe, and Paige to her location.

Ruby stared in shock. 'No, Sam!' Ruby ran over to the fallen Winchester and bent down next to her. Sam's breaths were now coming in short, ragged breaths. Than out of the corner of her eye, blue light appeared and saw the charmed ones, standing here. The young man was holding his chest in pain, just like Sam was.

Paige held out her hand and cried, "Crowbar!" Sam gasped in pain as the metal bar was pulled hard from her body. Chris ran over to Sam and held his hands over her chest. His hands glowed and the wound healed enough to stop the bleeding, but knew that only his father could heal this wound. He watched as his mother and Aunt's fought off the other 5 demons before orbing back to the Halliwell manor.

"Dad! We've got an emergency!" He yelled when he arrived.

Blue orbs came in and Leo Wyatt stood there in his Elder Robes. "Chris, what is it?" Leo asked, after hearing the urgency in his future son's voice. "Sam needs your help. She was stabbed through the chest. I healed some of it, but only enough to stop the bleeding." Leo nodded and set to work on Sam, with Chris hovering nearby. "Chris, it'll take some time, so you have to patient. Don't worry, she's in good hands."

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige had returned and watched as Leo healed the young hunter. After awhile, the wound was completely healed and her eyes fluttered open. Sam groaned as she sat up. She than saw everyone staring at her, which crept her out a bit. "Uh…hi?" She said, uneasily. Piper smiled, "Hi. Sorry we didn't introduce ourselves. My name's Piper Halliwell. These are my sisters, Phoebe and Paige. My husband, Leo, and my son, Chris. What's yours?" Piper asked, holding out a hand.

"Sam, my name's Sam. Nice to meet you all." She shook hands wit everyone, but just stared at Chris. "I've had the strongest feeling, like I've met you somewhere before, but I can't place it." Everyone looked at each other, than back at Sam, who said a moment later, "I'm sorry. You all must think I'm crazy. I do think that myself." Sam said, blushing a bit. Chris smiled glad she was still the same Samantha Winchester he knew.

Piper had made her some lunch after hearing her stomach growl loudly. "Thanks, Piper. I really appreciate you doing this for me." Sam said, before taking a bite. Piper explained to her about their family. Her and her sisters were called the Charmed One. They had received their powers genetically, passed down from their mother. Piper also explained that Leo was a whitelighter, an angel who is to protect the innocent. And that Chris, Wyatt, and Paige were half-whitelighter, and half-witch.

Piper really liked Sam. She was polite; she listened well, and understood that they were _**good**_ witches. Piper took her to the attic and showed her The Book of Shadows. "So, this book is all about demons and other evil things?" Sam asked. Piper nodded, watching as Sam looked through it. "Our grandmother updates it everyone once in a while, keeping us updated about the evil in the world." Piper did, however, notice a sad glint in her eyes. "Is there something wrong, Sam?" Piper asked. "It's just… evil is what destroyed my family, ya know. I was only 6 months old when my mother was killed. So, I didn't know her. Than evil took my father and my brother. They were all that I had. Now, I just feel so alone." Sam took a deep breath, trying to regain control over her emotions.

Piper nodded in understanding. When Prue had died, she also felt alone, but still had Phoebe and Leo to help her. "Anyway, do you thing I could get back to the town I was in? My car is there, and I promised my brother I'd take care of his car for him." Piper nodded and said Chris would be more than welcome to do it.

Chris smiled when they were ready to go and held out his hand. "Are you ready to go, Sam?" he asked. Sam nodded and took his hand. They orbed from the manor and orbed right in front of the Impala. "Nice car. Do you mind if I come along for the ride?" Sam shook her head as she walked to the car and unlocked it. Chris hopped in.

TBC…


End file.
